


My Avatar, My Archivist and Me

by sugarlessgum



Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: Honestly, he'd never seen a group of people so prone to supernatural troubles... Well, outside of those employed by the Institute, anyhow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	My Avatar, My Archivist and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought my first fanfic for TMA would be at least a _little bit_ spooky. Oh well.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. Not again." Jon was out of his desk chair before the three men had even finished entering the room. "What are you three even doing here? How many trips to England can you possibly take?"

"The international touring business has been especially lucrative lately," the oldest said. He had already made himself comfortable in one of the chairs across from Jon and his younger brothers were quick to follow. Jon could have sworn that he only had two chairs in his office, yet there always seemed to be enough to accommodate the McElroy brothers on their visits. He wondered if this was a phenomenon he should keep an eye on, though he couldn't imagine what sort of entity would specialize in spontaneous chair fabrication.

Reluctantly, he sank back into his chair, feeling a headache already forming. "Right then. What is it this time, hm? Another clown box that makes teenagers disappear? A mango-worshiping cult? Perhaps a — oh, what did you call it — Garfield Monstrosity?"

Honestly, he'd never seen a group of people so prone to supernatural troubles... Well, outside of those employed by the Institute, anyhow.

"You know," started Justin, "we just went through a whole ordeal and we could really do without the attitude. We don't like this any more than you do, bud."

"My deepest apologies."

"Anyways, it's nothing like that," said the middlest. "This time it was a nuthead."

"... A _what?_ "

"Uh, a _nuthead._ It's pretty self-explanatory," said the youngest.

"Honestly. I thought you were supposed to be a professional," added Justin. He leaned in conspiratorily. "You know, between you and me, I happen to be a bit of a pro myself. I got a lot of experience in the old haunted doll trade."

Ah yes, there was that headache again.

" _Right._ If you'll give me a moment." Jon pulled over his tape recorder, cleared his throat and, with a great deal of dread, pressed record. "Statement of Justin, Travis, and Griffin McElroy, regarding their encounter with a... a nut... head. Statement begins."


End file.
